How Not To Have A Love Triangle
by Roq-C Radish
Summary: Nico talks with Viktor about her relationship with Karolina.


Around 4 am Nico yawned and decided to call it a night. She hopped out of Karolina's bed, slipped her sneakers on, puller her sweatshirt over her head and turned back to her friend. "It's been fun K but I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go hit the sack."

"If you're really tired you can crash in here. Xavin's been sleeping in one of the other rooms since our last fight." Karolina suggested.

"No, I wanna have a talk with Viktor before I meet the sandman."

"tonight? You sure don't waste anytime. Good luck."

"Thanks." Nico crawled back onto the bed to give her best friend a hug. Placing a gentle kiss on Karolina's forehead Nico broke away and moved for the door. Pausing she said, "Goodnight. I had a good time."

"We'll do it again sometime." Karolina called back to her.

"You got it." With that Nico left, padding through the drafty corridors of the Hostel to her room.

She opened her door to find her light on and Viktor sitting on her bed. "Oh Jesus." She said startled by the unexpected visitor. She stepped in Closing the door behind her. "I was actually going to look for you in a minute. Now I guess you saved me the trouble." She said with a sheepish laugh. "I needed-- we need to talk." She said copping a squat next to him on the bed. They sat in an awkward silence as Nico gathered her thoughts.

"It's alright, I understand." Viktor said abruptly standing to leave.

"Woah, I haven't even said anything yet." Nico pleaded with slight amusement as she grabbed his hand the stop him.

"I get it Nico!" He spat angrily, rounding on her. "I'm a sweet guy but you'd rather be with Karolina, right?" He said with great difficulty.

"How did you--?" She began to ask.

"I'm no fool Nico. My brain is a super computer, give me a little credit. I've seen the two of you skulking about the Hostel. The worse the fight with Xavin the more time you spend with her. The both of you laughing behind my back, like I wouldn't notice. Now the frequent late nights in Karolina's room, come on."

"Well I can't deny you observations but maybe you need to take a minute and defrag. I am not into Karolina like that."

For a brief second a hurt look crossed Viktor's features, wishing his accusations were false but they quickly became stone as his logic board reviewed the evidence again. He was sure of what he'd seen. Viktor pulled his hand free of Nico's grasp and shook his head at her.

Nico sighed and bowed her head. Viktor began to walk out.

"Karolina's my best friend." Nico started. Viktor paused with his hand on the door knob, morbid curiosity prevented him from turning it and exiting. "We've been though a lot together. Not just with this Pride thing, but our whole lives. We all secretly looked forward to our parents annual meetings because of a bond we had. When all the stuff with our parents, and then Alex's betrayal went down she was there for me. She was the one who instigated our second flight from home, but relinquished leadership to me, then stood firmly behind every ridiculous decision I made. Including keeping you around." Viktor's hand dropped from the knob as he turned around to look at Nico, giving his full attention. What he found was a Nico he'd never seen before. She looked child like, frail, tiny, vulnerable. Tears were streaming down her face smearing her makeup, her nose now red and shiny, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. "I know you've been through a lot too. Parts of that, I'll admit, are my fault..."

"No." He said horsely, taking a step toward the bed. Nico lifted her head to see Viktor's face. "You've never done anything but help me from day one. Even if I didn't realize it at the time. You always look out for your own. I can't be angry for that."

"We giggle at you because I think you're cute. It's something girls do." Nico said standing and approaching Viktor cautiously. "Karolina's been gone for a while, we're only ust reconnecting. She needs my help with Xavin. They've spent the last few months as strangers posing as fiances in a war zone. He's brash and judgemental, and not used to how he do things or resigning crucial decisions to others. As of late it's been an increasing problem of how he treats you. Not only because you're a part of this team, but because K knows that you're important to me." Nico once again clutched Viktor's hands in her own. They took the moment to gaze into each others eyes. There Viktor found Nico's soul... intwined with his.

Viktor looked away and smirked, then looked back. "If you give me a sec I might remove my foot from my mouth. Apparently I'm not only a robot designed to kill super-heroes but also to be a paranoid, jealous and possibly homophobia fool." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Nico, I don't know what to say... I have no excuse."

"It's ok."

"No, not really. I just made you cry. I've never seen you cry, well when Gert died, but that's completely different. My selfish, inconsiderate actions made you cry and that's pretty near unforgivable."

"You forget that my last boyfriend did try to kill all of my friends, making me cry because you thought I was going to leave you for another girl is relatively benign in comparison." Nico countered with a smile. They both chuckled lightheartedly in spite of themselves.

Still smiling Viktor asked, "Alright, alright. So what is it that you actually needed to talk to ne about if you're not riding into the sunset with your alien lesbian lover?"

Her smile grew as she answered. "When Karolina and I were talking tonight I made up my mind to invite you to move in."

"In here?" He asked surprised by here offer. Nico nodded enthusiastically. Viktor made a thoughtful face, grasping his chin in one hand, stroking non existent facial hair as he looked around the room. "I don't know, my room has a better view..."

Nico punched him in the arm playfully. "I'm aware that we live under a tar pit and you're a liar."

He laughed heartily at her actions and accusations. "All right. I'll do it." Nico jumped on him hugging him tightly. Viktor kissed her then picked her up and spin her around. "How does first thing in the morning sound?"

"Great." Nico said pushing him onto the bed and cuddling up next to him. "Gives us just enough time for a few hours of shut eye."

Rolling over and kissing her Viktor whispered, "Who said anything about sleep."


End file.
